2016/January
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of January 2016. January 1 Instagram :"GOODBYE 2015! We tip our hats to you! ��" 1-1-16 Instagram 001.jpg :- Video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BAAMuyvpFKW/?taken-by=ladygaga :"Koji for president �� cuddles and snuggles for the whole country" 1-1-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"So proud of my longtime friend & collaborator �� Perry Meek @aussiegear for designing this MAJOR dress for Ms.Paula https://media.giphy.com/media/xT5JwvFBjrl7qphUFG/giphy.gif…" :"Happy New Year Monsters! I will love you for all of eternity! ��up" :"Who knows why humanity each year decides in unity to reboot their hearts & each other. A beautiful ritual. Find healing, forgiveness. 2016 ��" January 2 Instagram 1-2-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Dear Internet be a dear today and help an old soul with their typewriter. Any enthusiasts who can tell me where the "1" is!!? �� :Thank you for the answer! It is the "little L" I though "I" at first but that didn't work, THANK YOU ��" 1-2-16 Instagram 002.jpg January 3 Instagram :"Sweet girl �� what do you think of this melody ��" 1-3-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Sweet girl �� what do you think of this melody �� https://www.instagram.com/p/BAEAmgXpFCy/" :"@Gaga_LadyUK looking good!! what a cruelly glamorous job!!!" :"@lorde thank you so much ! you're a real sweetie. thanks for believing in that girl so she could live her dreams ��" January 4 Instagram Twitter Leaving a Yoga Studio in Malibu 1-4-16 Leaving a Yoga Studio in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweater by Hotrods & Musclecars, hat by Chanel, slippers by Stubbs & Wootton and sunglasses by Konplott. Shopping in Malibu 1-4-16 Leaving a Yoga Studio in Malibu 002.jpg January 5 Instagram Twitter "The Forest" Screening at ArcLight Hollywood in Beverly Hills 1-5-16 At The Forest Screening in Beverly Hills 001.jpg "The Hunting Ground" Reception at Peninsula Hotel in Beverly Hills Inside 1-5-16 The Hunting Ground Reception at Peninsula Hotel in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Performance :Set list: #"Til it Happens to You" CES 2016 At the CES 2016 convention, Intel debuted a video showcasing Gaga to promote a collaborate performance between Gaga and Intel at the 2016 Grammys. 2016-01-06.png 2016-01-06 (1).png January 6 Instagram :"Me and Taylor at his screening for 'The Forest.' I can't wait for it to come out so you all can see! He is so talented and so is Natalie Dormer!" 1-5-16 At The Forest Screening in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Twitter CES 2016 Gaga performed for the crowd tonight at the CES 2016 convention. 1-6-16 CES 2016 001.jpg|1 1-6-16 CES 2016 002.jpg 1-6-16 CES 2016 003.jpg|2 1-6-16 CES 2016 004.jpg|3 #Lady Gaga wears a dress by Patricia Viera. #Lady Gaga wears a dress by Delphine Manivet. #Lady Gaga wears a necklace by Carat London. January 7 Instagram Twitter The Hollywood Reporter: Backstage Interview 1-7-16 The Hollywood Reporter 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Baja East, pumps by Brian Atwood and sunglasses by Karen Walker. January 8 Instagram Twitter January 9 Twitter :"Out now THIS WEEKEND! Based on true events #TheForest @theforestisreal Starring Natalie Dormer + @TaylorKinney111" 1-9-16 Twitter 001.jpg :"So happy for and proud of my sweetie for winning People's Choice Award for his acting on @NBCChicagoFire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDdhoR36hFs&feature=youtu.be" January 10 Instagram :"I am so grateful to the Hollywood Foreign Press. Thank you Taylor for being right there for me the whole way through. Monsters, never lose hope in yourself. This is for my brilliant manager @wanaynay Staying in the fight is the true test. Never give up on your dreams." 1-10-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg Twitter :"I am so grateful to the Hollywood Foreign Press. Thank you Taylor for being right there for me… https://www.instagram.com/p/BAYxC86JFIO/" Out in Beverly Hills 1-10-16 Out in Beverly Hills 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Baja East, pumps by Manolo Blahink, sunglasses by Ksubi and a bag by Versace. 73rd Golden Globe Awards :Main article: Golden Globes Awards Arrival 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 001.jpg 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 002.jpg 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 003.jpg 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom gown by Versace and jewelry by Neil Lane. Presenting Award Gaga and Tom Ford presented "Best Supporting Actor" - TV series, limited series or TV movie. 1-10-16 Presentation Award at GG in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Audience Accepting Golden Globe Award 1-10-16 Acceptance award at GG in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 1-10-16 Acceptance award at GG in Beverly Hills 003.jpg Press Room 1-10-16 Press Room at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 003.jpg 1-10-16 Press Room at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 001.jpg 1-10-16 Press Room at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 002.jpg 1-10-16 Press Room at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 004.jpg Fox & FX's 2016 Golden Globes Awards Afterparty Arrival 01-10-2016 The 73rd Golden Globe Awards in Beverly Hills, CA at After Party - Red Carpet 003.jpg 01-10-2016 The 73rd Golden Globe Awards in Beverly Hills, CA at After Party - Red Carpet 002.jpg 01-10-2016 The 73rd Golden Globe Awards in Beverly Hills, CA at After Party - Red Carpet 001.jpg Inside 1-10-16 Golden Globes - Afterparty in Beverly Hills 003.jpg 1-10-16 Golden Globes - Afterparty in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 1-10-16 Golden Globes - Afterparty in Beverly Hills 001.jpg January 11 Instagram :"Thank you Donatella + Alegra, for this dress. I felt like a real Hollywood actress all night, @versace_official" 1-11-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Thank you truly @goldenglobes and the HFPA for a night myself and my fans will truly never forget. Can't wait to book my next job!" Malibu Beach 1-11-16 Malibu beach 001.jpg 1-11-16 Malibu beach 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a swimsuit by American Apparel, a robe by Baja East, flip flops by UGG and sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. January 12 Instagram January 13 Twitter :"The season finale of @AHSFX starts on the west coast in 49 min! So bittersweet! I miss you all already #ahshotel you won't want to miss it!��" January 14 Instagram :"Myself and Diane Warren's song Til It Happens To You, original song for The Hunting Ground was just nominated for an OSCAR!" 1-14-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Catch up on the The Finale of @AHSFX watch show stopping performances from @MsKathyBates @denisohare the whole cast" :"Til It Happens To You my original score with @Diane_Warren for "The Hunting Ground" was nominated for an OSCAR ��" 1-14-16 Twitter 002.jpg January 17 Instagram :"Chaos angel convention with Monica Raymund ❤️" 1-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a camisole by Maiyet and earrings by Swarovski. :"Ashes to Ashes girl" 1-17-16 Instagram 002.jpg January 18 Instagram Twitter :""We must learn to live together as brothers, or perish together as fools." -MLK, Jr." 1-18-16 Instagram 003.jpg January 22 Instagram 1-22-16 Instagram 001.jpg January 23 Twitter 1-23-16 Twitter 001.jpg 27th PGA Awards at Hyatt Regency Century Plaza in Beverly Hills :Main article: Producers Guild of America Awards Performance :Set list: #"Til it Happens to You" 01-23-2016 27th Annual Producers Guild Awards in LA, CA Performance 004.jpg 01-23-2016 27th Annual Producers Guild Awards in LA, CA Performance 003.jpg 01-23-2016 27th Annual Producers Guild Awards in LA, CA Performance 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a custom dress by Carolina Herrera, shoes by Brian Atwood and jewelry by Chopard. Backstage 1-23-16 Backstage at PGAA in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Malibu 1-23-16 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Mlibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Le Specs. January 24 Instagram :"What a wonderful night with wonderful people that I love ❤️ congratulations to The Hunting Ground for continuing to make an impact and changing lives. Including mine." 1-24-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thanks you Producers Guild Awards for inviting me to perform last night! Congratulations to all the winners and nominees!" 1-24-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Thanks you Producers Guild Awards @produced_by for inviting me to perform last night!… https://www.instagram.com/p/BA7oo6XJFND/" January 25 Instagram :"Lady Arabella." 1-25-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's and a t-shirt by Punk A Life. January 26 Instagram 1-26-16 Instagram 001.jpg 1-26-16 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Le Specs. January 27 Instagram :"I love my monsters. Everyday I'm more and more thankful for everything you have given me. I miss you and can't wait to sing and play and rip on some new tunes for you. ❤️" 9-6-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg Twitter :"Being peaceful in your actions, will help you find peace within. Happy a happy and calm day everyone ��" January 28 Instagram :"'Koji the Zen Master" 1-28-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Wooohoooo! ��������❤️���� I'm so proud of you Brando!" Out in Malibu 1-28-16 Riding out in Malibu 001.jpg January 29 Instagram Twitter :"So proud of my friend @emmac_94 for changing her life by being determined everyday and never… https://www.instagram.com/p/BBHKdZepFJf/" January 31 Twitter :"Congratulations ��Carol Burnett ��for winning the Lifetime Achievement Award @SAGawards Thank You for making us all so happy with laughter!��❤️" Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion